Fire Rebellion Timeline
Timeline of events in the Fire Rebellion Storyline. Pre-History 65,000,000 years ago Original Timeline *Keeper entrusts the protection of the Energems to Dinosaurs *Lord Arcanon destroys Sentai 6 *Sledge chases Keeper to Earth *The Dinosaurs go extinct after Sledge's asteroids are released from his ship's electronet. As a result, the Energems were lost. Altered Timeline *Heckyl and Zenowing defeat Lord Arcanon, preventing him from stealing the Dark Energem and destroying Sentai 6. 1000s Sometime in the 11th Century Original Timeline *Stygian gathers the Pillars of Old Equestria after spotting three Sirens (Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze) causing serious disharmony. The Pillars were able to banish them to the human world. Altered Timeline *The Knights of the Just and the Power Rangers arrive to stop the Sirens after they became virtually unstoppable in the future. They and the Pillars are able to defeat the Sirens by turning them to stone. *Sledge and his crew meet their end. Shortly after... *Stygian becomes the Pony of Shadows, forcing the Pillars of Old Equestria to sacrifice their own freedoms by trapping him and themselves in limbo. 1800s Late 1800s *The Mulit-Universal Council is formed by Uriel Septim VII. 1900s 1908 *The Multi-Universal United Government is formed in the place of the council, in response of the mass genocide of the Air Nomads 1910 *William Pierson is born in Enid, Oklahoma 1913 *Joseph Turner is born in Cambridge, Massachusetts 1923 *Robert Zussman is born in Eastern Europe 1925 *Ronald Daniels is born in Longview, Texas Sometime in the 1930s *World War II begins 1944 *Allied forces storm the beaches of Normandy. **The Knights of the Just and Time Force travel to this time to recruit the help of Turner's Squad. 1945 *World War II ends **The Knights return to chase Dr. Animo. They arrest Animo and defeat Lothor. 1993 *The original capital of the Multi-Universal United Government, Aka (Japanese for "Red"), is completely decimated by the Fire Nation. *The interdimensional sage Zordon forms the first elite team of superheroes that would be known to one and all as the "Power Rangers". *The Multi-Universal United Government relocate their capital to Los Santos, San Andreas, United States. 1995 *8 children in Tokyo, Japan witness a fierce fight between two monsters called 'Digimon", short for "Digital Monster". 1998 *Andros, the Red Space Ranger, sacrifices Zordon to purge the universe of all evil. 1999 *The experimental space colony Terra Venture sets off to find a new world its people can call home. *Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Sora Takenouch, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and T.K. Takaishi are transported to the Digital World to become the first ever DigiDestined. Tai's younger sister Kari would join up later. 2000s 2005 *The CIA sends its Black Ops division to gather reasonable evidence to go to war against the Fire Nation. 2006 *The IAA commissions the creation of STORM, an elite military and Black Operations unit. *Black Ops forces initiate a joint operation with the Ugandan Special Forces to capture Richard, boss of the Kampala based Tiger Mafia. Lt. Gerald Walsh is injured and Pvt. Harvey Mallace goes AWOL and allies himself with the Fire Nation, becoming the leader of the Dragon's Wing terror cell. 2007 *STORM begins its first mission in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. 2009 *The Hundred Year War ends in the Multi-Universe official calender. 2013 *The Multi-Universe is saved from the Nightmare Forces and Promethians. 2015 *UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman and Charon Industries CEO Malcolm Hargrove exposed as a war criminal, forcing him to launch a full scale attack on Liberty City, causing massive casualties, including the suposed demise of Princess Luna. This caused an era of darkness that would last half a century. These events caused the unity of all known Legendary Heroes in the Multi-Universe, led by Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. 2025 *Construction of New Shine began. 2042 *New Shine is fully established and becomes the Mulit-Universal United Government's new capital. 2065 *Hargrove met his first end. *Vladimir Makarov assassinates James McCracken in retaliation for Hargrove's first demise. *Makarov is killed and erased from existance. 2072 *Daniel Bearinger is born *Cloe Carter is born 2073 *Calvin Carter gets Cloe sent to an Ophanage in order to protect her from Catherine 2075 *The Nightmare Forces return to try and destroy Canterlot, but was stopped by the Legendary Heroes. 2076 *The Great Diamond Authority tries to attack Earth, but were driven away by the Dino Charge Rangers. *Salem begins her massive attack on the Multi-Universe and a neighboring Multi-Universe. *Princess Celestia and Freeze sacrifice themselves to wipe out the SDF invasion forces. Princess Celestia's magic caused numerous individuals to be given special powers. Princess Celestia's essence was captured and protected by the Ninja Nexus Prism while Freeze wasn't looking. **ALTERED TIMELINE: Sledge never took part in the invasion or ever met with Salem from the start, as he was destroyed during the Pillars' fight against the Sirens. 2086 *Cerberus and Dick Jones seize Telos IV's Citadel Station using an army of ED-209s. *Citadel Station was liberated by a strike force led by Princess Luna and Princess Viera. *Princess Celestia returns after being protected inside the Ninja Nexus Prism for eleven years. Original Timeline *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk resurface and regain their powers using Ninja Steel to repair their shattered jewels. They would later be successful in taking over the Earth and becoming virtually unstoppable. Altered Timelime *The Sirens never returned in this period due to being defeated by The Pillars, the Knights, and the Power Rangers a millenia prior. *The FR Multi-Universe is attacked by the Shadowrealm. 2100s 2101 *Dark Gennai resurfaces, forcing the DigiDestined back into action. They team up with their Digimon Tamers counterparts, the Beast Morphers Ranger team, and a new trio of FR Heroes. *Azula hire the PMC, ARGUS, to attack the Order of the Just. Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Events